theyservedfandomcom-20200214-history
François de Labouchère
Flight Lieutenant (Capitaine) François Henri Edmond Joseph Andre de Labouchère, DFC (18 September 1917-5 September 1942) was a French pilot who died during the Second World War. Biography He was born on 18 September 1917, at Saint-Jean-le-Vieux, the son of Pierre Georges Henri and Edith Anne Marie de Labouchère (née de Bonnefoy). When Germany invaded France in 1940, de Labouchère was training to be a pilot at Istres. His father, an officer in the 6ème Dragons, was killed on 5 June.de Longuemar, Pierre (2001), Mémorial 1939-1945: l'engagement des membres de la noblesse et de leurs alliés, p. 129. The training school had to be evacuated to the Pyrenees, then to Morocco. Following the Armistice, he decided with other pilots to join the Free French, and secured passage to Liverpool aboard the transport Anadyr disguised as a Polish soldier.François de Labouchère, bbm.org.uk. Retrieved 5 August 2015.Ingold, Gérard (1969), Un Matin bien rempli: ou la Vie d'un pilote de chasse de la France libre, 1921-1941, p. 106.François de Labouchère (French), ordredelaliberation.fr. Retrieved 5 August 2015. In Britain, de Labouchère trained with Tiger Moths and Hectors at No. 1 School of Army Co-Operation. After converting to Hurricanes with 5 OTU, he was posted to 85 Squadron in September alongside his friend Émile Fayolle.Peeke, Mitch (2015), 1940: The Battles to Stop Hitler, p. 66. He was promoted in March 1941, and transferred to 242 Squadron, joining compatriots Philippe de Scitivaux and Bernard Dupérier. His first victory came on 23 June, when he shot down a Bf 109 while escorting Bristol Blenheims. On 18 September, his squadron was again escorting Blenheims over the English Channel when they were intercepted by a large formation of Bf 109s. In the ensuing dogfight, de Labouchère brought down his second aircraft.Mouchotte, René (1949, Les carnets de René Mouchotte, 1940-1943, p. 130. De Labouchère forwent his leave in July to request a posting to 615 Squadron, where René Mouchotte and Jean Maridor were stationed. With Dupérier and de Scitivaux, he formulated plans to fly over the Champs-Elysées and use smoke to create a tricolor on 11 November. The proposal was rejected.François de Labouchère (French), cieldegloire.com. Retrieved 5 August 2015.On m'appelait Rémy: De la défaite à l'espérance, 18 juin 1940-28 mars 1942, p. 357. November saw the creation of the first Free French squadron, No. 340 (G.C 4/2 Ile de France), at Turnhouse, with de Labouchère joining as a flight commander alongside Fayolle.François de Labouchère (French), frenchaces.pagesperso-orange.fr. Retrieved 5 August 2015.. The squadron supported the ill-fated raid on Dieppe on 19 August 1942, during which de Labouchère shot down two Do 217s. His colleague, Fayolle, did not survive the operation. On 5 September, he was leading 'Yellow' Section on a bomber escort ('Circus 214') when they were set upon by Fw 190s. All four Spitfires were shot down. His Spitfire (serial BL803) crashed in the Bay of the Somme, and his body was not recovered. A plaque was erected at his former home on 8 rue Guy de Maupassant, while a tennis club at 92 Boulevard Flandrin was named in his memory.Tennis Francois de Labouchere, sportenfrance.fr. Retrieved 5 August 2015. Decorations *Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur *Compagnon de la Libération, decreed on 5 January 1943. *Croix de Guerre 1939-1945, with four palms. *Médaille de la Résistance, with rosette. *Médaille commémorative des services volontaires dans la France libree. *Distinguished Flying Cross (United Kingdom) Quotes *Why did I go to England'? Because I felt it was my duty. It was seeing where one's duty lay, not doing it, that had become so difficult.Lucas, Laddie (2003), Voices in the Air 1939-1945: Incredible Stories of the World War II Airmen in Their Own Words, p. 61. Notes External links *Biographical note on the site of the Order of the Liberation (French), ordredelaliberation.fr. Retrieved 5 August 2015. Category:1917 births Category:1942 deaths Category:French military personnel Category:Royal Air Force Category:Burial Unknown Category:Flight Lieutenants